rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Summit/Scenario Guide
Scenario Guide see below for a tutorial video Rainbow Summit, like Rainbow Valley in RCT1, is one of the hardest Expert scenarios in RCT2. The height restriction and ban on advertisements will push players to their limit. Experience with Amity Airfield, Fungus Woods, as well as Harmonic Hills and Pickle Park from Added Attractions, will help. A good start involves building stalls and all available flat rides at ground level, then attempt tracked rides above them. Once done, players should close the wooden coaster and edit it in order to include a photo section ; this will not only boost the park's income significantly, but it will also help alleviate the daily running costs. Players can choose to either close the chairlift temporarily or demolish it, but they should eventually add a path to the top in case they wish to build up there. The park's entrance fee could technically be raised to $40 at this point. Since marketing campaigns are prohibited, players should try to think outside the box and strive for awards, as the Best Value Park Award will technically act as a free ad campaign. Now, players will need to build a roller coaster smartly, using the hills to gain height ; the wooden coaster already in is a good example of what players should aim to build. Once the new coaster is open, players can raise your entrance fee to $45 and leave it at that for the rest of the scenario. To reach the goal of 2500 guests, players will need to continually build more rides and stack as possible, keep the park rating high, and strive for positive awards. Going for a mix of quality and quantity; while building large and exciting rides will certainly attract guests, building smaller rides will be better in the short term and help the Rainbow Summit fill itself with guests. There's plenty of space available, so players should not be afraid to expand when they can. Similar to Amity Airfield, the park map is very large, so player should have sufficient shuttle services from massive area to park entrance. Not only does transport rides help them reduce walks to major rides or attraction, but also facilitate day-to-day operation. Try to leave the foot path leading to first t-intersection from the entrance clear without any intersections for at start. When guests number reaches around 1800, guests may complain the park anywhere is too crowded because rides are not enough to serve them. In case cash is not enough and no more guests spawn, there is no measures except closing and reopen the park when a certain number of guests has left the park. This measure is not discouraging. Instead, not only does it makes more income when market campaign is prohibited, but also gives another extreme measure apart from building more rides to control over-crowding problem or make easier to win the best restroom facility/ food award by reducing the number of guests. But be careful, do not let too many of them go, otherwise, it’s not only it is much harder to complete objective, but also make new guests spawn slower than before even you made the vencancy because park value will cease too much if all guests leave soon. A big park to operate smootthly requires a plenary of transport rides so that guest could reduce on-foot time when they head for major attractions. Players should build underground for coaster loops, or tall flat rides. Good use of height markers of land, and use of shortcut keys to hide rides, land surface, vertical land, trees or scenaries could help fluency of building items underneath the land surface. Should players are able to calculate the height of track to be built, such as how many meters raised for “level to vertical up” element (i.e. 22.5m) for Air-Powered Roller Coaster, they could build rides with good quality. Generally speaking, if player wants coaster train starts to pass through a vertical, underground loop from ground level (0m), the least land height required is 18m. If interlocking loop is wanted, the lowest land height will be added by 6m. For example, if a interlocking loop element is built from 0m high, the land height at least 24m is wanted to build those two loops underground. If players do not have any idea to build special element at underground, especially inversions, placing a headchopper foot path at the lowest height that could cross above the element, may help to find required land level for placing those element underground. Here are some references of changing of height, and (the least land height required for holding them underground if trains pass from 0-meter high) for special element at a glance: Half loop/ vertical loop: 12m (18m); Corkscrew: 4.5m (9m); Quarter Loop: 9m (13.5m); for air powered coaster, Level to vertical up: 22.5m; Vertical Track: 7.5m A wise player should use land tool to to change land surface so that they could mark the area for building loops underground. When new construction starts, place the vertical loop at those area before building everything is 100 percent insurance to have successful loops with excellent excitement rating. Players should not be worried to make better rides but there is much more consideration on land height before starting new project. If evaluation takes too long before taking actions, the player should have a back-up of game process so that they could take one for making draft or observe any effect of guests’ behaviour or path condition after implementing any measures for further park management, and another one is used to duplicate finalized new coaster or tracked rides or run those measures formally as those tested works are settled. Since designing and editing the new track will inevitably removed a plenty of trees, it is suggested to have back-up practice in case player Need to rewind if anything is unexpectedly wrong. Tutorial Video Marcel Vos' tutorial 'How to beat Rainbow Summit' Gallery Category:Scenario Guide